


Alaude's love story

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: The Hibari trio shenanigans [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alaude has strange standards, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, You Have Been Warned, but once he knows what he wants, extreme ooc Alaude, he is a determined child, oh boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Alaude has always had weird standards when it comes to the people he really likes. Fon knows this. Still.This mess came completely out of nowhere!
Relationships: Alaude & Fon, Alaude/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: The Hibari trio shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470023
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really just missed this series but I'm in a depressive writer's block on the main story so some side fluff was in order!
> 
> The twins are 19 in this, so Kyoya would be around 12. The little neighborhood menace might also show up in later chapters, but that's to be seen~
> 
> (As a sidenote: Sorry if the formatting is trash I'm still trapped on mobile D: )

Fon may not always be the most level headed person in any situation, but he is by no means blind. Least of all when it comes to his siblings and their plights. Ever since they graduated high school, Fon has been paying especially close attention to Alaude. Because something was...happening.

It all started when Fon first brought Alaude to come meet the... Group he involuntarily ended up hanging out with. He only brought Ally because he insisted to meet his friends, a term Fon is still hesitant to use to describe this... Symbiotic relationship of hitting each other in the face until someone comes to interrupt or someone cries. Or maybe Alaude was just still suspicious of Reborn? His twin never did forgive that guy for what happened way back when they first met... 

Of course, things couldn't have gone smoothly, but Alaude wasn't the same hotheaded brat he used to be, so there was at least a lack of corpses to be impressed by. Oh no, Alaude had changed quite a lot in the past few years in which he and Reborn had absolutely no contact. His platinum blond twin had truly grown into himself. He was finally at a point where he was happy with his body and it showed in the pure confidence and grace he radiated.  
It was all changes that weren't lost on Reborn. The tilt of his smile was almost mockingly charming when he raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "I didn't think that little twin of yours would've grown up into such a beauty, Fon." 

And already Fon was a hair's width away from tearing his 'friend' a new one all over again. But he made the mistake of glancing over at Ally. Alaude had... that faint, rosy pink dusting on his cheeks, like the times Fon saw him be charmed or excited.  
Wait. Seriously? He knew his twin had bizarre tastes but that was a backhanded compliment at best- Alaude's usually calm voice had a little tremble of excitement in it, which completely tore him away from that downward spiral of thoughts. "Fonii. You didn't tell me you knew him..." 

Fon could only blink at his blond twin in bewilderment. "You... You've nagged me everyday that I shouldn't be hanging out with Reborn. What are you talking about?"  
Alaude promptly grew more bashful, his flush depending and he raised a hand to his mouth to compose himself. All the while Reborn was positively preening in smugness.  
A shy little chuckle left Alaude's lips and he smiled, a smile that came from deep in his heart, from the warmest place of his admiration and love. "Who is talking about that scarecrow of a criminal? I mean-"  
Alaude turned to him and Fon almost backhanded his own twin out of sheer incredulity. That bright, joyful smile on his twin's lips just _really_ caught him of guard, okay? As well as the bashfully excited tone of his voice. __

_ _"Fonii why didn't you tell me you were friends with the _Immortal Stuntman Skull de Morte_?!" ___ _

_ _ _ _....  
_WHAT.____ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 1 - Playing Favourites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaude is definitely not opposed to picking favourites.

Fon finds himself blinking rapidly, watching as Alaude approaches the Cloud Arcobaleno with some hesitation, but mostly bashful excitement. And Skull sure... seemed surprised, which rapidly turned into delight by whatever introduction Alaude gave him. And then came the boasting, of course. Fon was still busy blinking out of this strange daze, trying to come to terms with the fact that his twin is more weird than he thought.  
Surprisingly, it's Reborn that pulls him out of his daze, glaring towards the odd pair of embarrassed, but delighted clouds. Reborn is also grumbling faintly. Fon somehow finds it in himself to muffle his chuckle, purely out of politeness. "I believe that was the harshest I have ever seen you be rejected."

Reborn gave him this half hearted glare, more grumpy than truly furious. "That wasn't even a rejection... whatever."  
And Fon was positive the hitman was pouting now, but he wasn't going to say anything just yet. Specifically because, when he looked, Skull had his helmet off and he and Alaude seemed to be in deep, passionate conversation.  
And just... Alaude hasn't looked this happy in a long time? Fon couldn't find it in himself to be upset about his twin's poor life choices, really. For Hell's sake, Skull even seemed to humor Ally to the point of getting the platinum blond to chuckle along to whatever brain dead joke the stuntman probably stuttered at him.

But then Alaude's approach shifted a bit and he seemed to almost be fidgeting, shy, but brave as ever. Alaude's expression seems to make Skull blush furiously, so Fon strains his hearing to not miss this precious moment. Alaude had just a small bit of difficulty with getting the words out. "Skull, would you... mind going out to lunch with me sometimes? I'd love to get to know you better." Skull snapped out of his shock after a second when Alaude blinked at him. His response is... A tad too passionate for Fon's taste, but he couldn't help cheering on his twin quietly. "O-O-OF COURSE -! I'D - I... Would like that." 

Fon was quite pleased and the fact that Reborn was positively outraged just added a cherry on top of this utter delight. Reborn couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that the beauty he had an eye for was now not only flirting with, but asking out the very lackey he so adored to torture and abuse. The whole ass irony of this mess wasn't lost to Fon and he was tactfully quiet in his hilarity. 

Its just that the absolute exasperation he felt was more vivid right now. Alaude had looked so hesitant when he asked, as if Skull would've actually rejected someone as adorable and absolutely gorgeous as him. In any case, Alaude seemed just delighted by the enthusiastic response, so Fon isn't going to complain.

Reborn just can't resist his impulse to ruin a nice moment however. "That must be some low standards, hm, Fon?"  
The words hit a target, not Alaude as Reborn intended. Fon knows that his twin is practically impervious to critique of many natures. Skull was, predictably, more susceptible to criticism. The stuntman frowned mildly and rubbed his hair, growing self conscious of his looks.

And that sure as hell doesn't seem to be lost on Alaude. The blond's bright smile falls a bit, but he doesn't bat an eye, his voice calm as he changes the topic altogether. Alaude raises his voice deliberately, making sure Reborn and Fon can hear them clearly now. "Did you come here with you motorcycle, _Skull-sama_? I've been a fan for a _long_ time, it would be an _honor_ to see it..."______

_ _ _ _ _ _Skull, of course, jumped at the opportunity to brag and boast about that beloved vehicle of his, but he hesitates when Fon accidentally catches his eyes. Skull looks at Alaude with a smile, but there is reluctance in his eyes." I wouldn't mind if you went to hang out with Fon-san instead, Alaude-kun..."  
Alaude immediately shakes his head, all soft smiles and a gentle, smitten tone of voice. "I can hang out with him anytime. I would much rather see your motorcycle. Besides. Fonii has company. _Tactless_ _criminal_ _trash_ perhaps, but that's never bothered him before." _______ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Fon tries to stifle his laughter, but a giggle bursts through when he sees just how Reborn is utterly scandalised and definitely personally offended. Especially when Skull takes that excuse at face value and leads Alaude away to show him the infamous purple monstrosity he's so proud of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Reborn rounds on Fon promptly, giving him such a scalding glare. Fon simply hides his grin behind the red sleeve of his Hanfu. "Oh. You ruined any chance you had left. I'd almost feel bad for you. But that was the funniest thing Alaude said all week~"  
The outrage grows and Fon can't breathe properly for quite a while, still laughing heartily, minutes after Reborn walked off in a pouty huff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I'll continue this as inspiration hits, so I'm sorry if its a slow work in progress!
> 
> Ludos and comments are my lifeblood! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


	3. Chapter 2 - Awkward Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking out your crush is nerve-wracking no matter who you are. And despite popular belief, Alaude still has nerves to be wrecked. Now if only he could get his brain to pay attention!

Alaude is very happy. He can hear that Fonii is dying, by now wheezing with laughter and clutching his stomach. He is also well aware that the bastard criminal stalked of as a sulking mess, which is an added bonus in his book. But more than anything, Alaude is very aware of Skull.  
Alaude actually has to stifle a stupidly lovesick sigh, just from watching the purple-clad stuntman smile brightly at him. There is an innocence in that smile that Alaude absolutely gravitates towards. And then Skull starts talking about his work as a stuntman and his motorcycle and his eyes light up like that and, yeah, Alaude could die happily right then and there. He was that fucking smitten with the adorable Arcobaleno. 

Alaude pays close attention to Skull, helplessly enraptured by the highs and lows of his animated voice, listening intently, as his number one celebrity crush talks about the last stunt show he was part in. Alaude actually had to pursed his lips mildly to not pout outright. "I wanted to come watch the last show, but that day was Kyo-kun's birthday, so I couldn't even come watch it live."   
Skull blinked at him, bright, beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, purple doe eyes wide and curious. " 'Kyo-kun'? Like... Fon-san's little brother? Ah, wait, you're... Twins... Yeah, right..."   
Skull promptly flushes an attractive shade of red, fumbling awkwardly and Alaude barely resists clutching his shirt to make sure his heart didn't just actually melt out of him. "... Yeah. Fonii is my twin. And Kyo-kun is our little brother."

Skull huffed a little, a little too upset for Alaude to simply overlook, but then his eyes snap up and this wonderful expression of pure delight comes over his face and Alaude is fairly sure his heart never raced this fast before. Because right before them stood a breathtaking masterpiece of mechanical engineering.   
Skull turned to him a moment later, smile bright and open and yeah, maybe Alaude was too smitten by this kind of civilian-like vulnerability. The man before him was still an Arcobaleno, for gods sake! It was just... Such a breath of fresh air. 

Skull's eager voice was what snapped him back to reality. "So... what do you think?"   
Alaude had to blink mildly, taken aback a little by just how eager Skull seemed. "My honest opinion? It's absolutely gorgeous. Like a mix between a Kawasaki Ninja and a Dodge Tomahawk. I've watched some clips of you using this beauty and... Well, there's a reason I want to get dinner with you."   
Skull flushed under the praise, smiling shyly and averting his eyes. "You aren't just saying that, right?"   
Alaude stared at his crush, not comprehending why this beautiful man would have such an insecure reaction. "Why would I? I've seen you in action, Skull. You made me realise that a motorcycle is only as beautiful and powerful as the person riding it. That's why I had some commissioned recently..." 

Admitting that did fluster Alaude a small bit, as it was more so a private opinion of his, but he had to get his point across. And apparently he did just that. Skull blushed brightly, stammering his way through a breathless thanks.   
The silence that ensued after that was... Beyond awkward and Alaude had to count backwards from ten to calm his nerves. Stuttering now would've been embarrassing enough to warrant a friggen bloodbath and Alaude swore Ieyasu he would cut back on those. "Anyway... About that dinner... I don't want to be pushy, but... Do you maybe... Want my number? To organise that..." 

Skull nearly jumped, his eyes widened, his lips slightly parted, as though he just realised he messed up some sort of crucial etiquette. "I would love that-! Your number I mean..."   
Alaude wisely kept his mouth shut, otherwise he'd probably downright coo at the already plenty flustered man. Instead, he fished around in his pocket until he felt the familiar texture of the metallic card he keeps on hand, pulling it out and wordlessly offering it to his crush. 

As Skull took it, their fingers brushed and that was what broke the dam. Alaude was overwhelmed by the maddening heat in his cheeks. He felt his body become rigid, his mind went awfully blank and the next best thing decided to tumbled out of him in that rush of adrenaline. "I'm a really big fan-BYE-" 

Then Alaude promptly ran off to save any dignity he had left. He unfortunately missed the way Skull blinked and smiled to himself, already endeared to this gracefully awkward fan of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get better once these two actually get past the awkward asking out phase and start the dating, I swear!  
If you wanna, you can leave suggestions for where their first date should be in the comments? I have some ideas of my own, but I always cherish feedback~!  
Kudos and comments are my lifeblood!   
Thank you for reading~!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think~?  
This story will kinda just be a dump for some of my most bizarre pairings I have for these siblings, but I just. Wanna. Make Alaude be pining after some real dorks. It'll be fineee.
> 
> So what's your opinion? Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!


End file.
